As a container that stores substrates such as semiconductor wafers, one has been known conventionally that has a configuration including a container main body, a lid body, a lateral substrate support portion, a lid body side substrate support portion, and a back side substrate support portion.
The container main body has a tubular wall portion in which a container main body opening portion is formed at one end, and in which the other end is closed. A substrate storing space is formed in the container main body. The substrate storing space is formed by being surrounded by the wall portion and can store a plurality of substrates. The lid body can be removably attached to the container main body opening portion and can close the container main body opening portion. Lateral substrate support portions are provided at the wall portion so as to form a pair in the substrate storing space. When the container main body opening portion is not closed by the lid body, the lateral substrate support portions can support edge portions of a plurality of substrates in a state in which adjacent substrates are arranged in parallel to be spaced by a predetermined interval.
The lid body side substrate support portion is provided to a part of the lid body at a portion which faces a substrate storing space when the container main body opening portion is closed. When the container main body opening portion is closed by the lid body, the lid body side substrate support portion can support edge portions of the plurality of substrates.
The back side substrate support portion is provided at the wall portion so as to form a pair with the lid body side substrate support portion. The back side substrate support portion can support edge portions of a plurality of substrates. When the container main body opening portion is closed by the lid body, the back side substrate support portion retains a plurality of substrates in a state in which adjacent substrates are arranged in parallel to be spaced apart by a predetermined interval, by supporting the plurality of substrates in cooperation with the lid body side substrate support portion (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-108715).
It should be noted that the back side substrate support portion may be formed integrally formed with a lateral substrate support portion, or may be configured so as to be separate from the lateral substrate support portion.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-108715